


Ask box drabbles

by separatedrain



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:13:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/separatedrain/pseuds/separatedrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes I get bored and leave tiny little drabbles in Holly's askbox. Always 500 characters or less, usually porny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sometimes, Misha lets Jensen top... technically. Jensen's not sure it really counts, just 'cause he's got his dick up Misha's ass. Not when, in practice, he's the one on his back, wrists tied to the bedposts, struggling for purchase but not finding any. Not when Misha's straddling his hips, his torso immobilised between strong thighs as Misha raises and lowers himself almost agonisingly slowly, but surely sending him closer to the edge, ever closer...


	2. Chapter 2

Dean helps Cas pick out his first monkey suit. 

He hands him a tie almost the exact shade of blue Jimmy used to wear. "What? Brings out your eyes, okay." 

Cas sighs. "Do I even need one?" Now constantly exposed to the full range of human sensory input, he's realised he finds them rather restrictive. Dean insists they're part of the package, though. Cas glances from the tie to Dean and back. "Well," he says, finally. "I suppose they could also come in handy for... certain other purposes."


	3. Chapter 3

Dean Smith being rather enamoured with the new guy at Sandover, the one with the bright blue eyes that have a tendency to squint at him in a way that makes him consider getting him a free consultation with his optometrist—well, and also makes him a little weak at the knees. 

Dean giving the new guy—Castiel, he said, kinda exotic—a personal tour of the office. 

The tour somehow ending up inside a bathroom stall, with the new guy ending up balls-deep inside him.


	4. Chapter 4

Misha shows up at his hotel room unannounced, late at night, vaguely drunk. 

"I think I found something that belongs to you," he says innocently, indicating the leather jacket as if it's a complete mystery how it ended up in his possession. 

"You know what, keep it," says Jensen. Considers, for a moment, then adds, "under two conditions. One, wear it more often, in the future. And two, as for right now... take it off already, and get yourself over here."


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you awake?" 

Cas grunts some response in Enochian. 

"You know I don't have a clue what you just said." 

Cas rolls over, half on top of him, lips practically brushing against his ear. "It was an elaborate no." 

"Shame. I was about to cook you a pretty awesome breakfast, but..." 

Cas cracks open a single eye at that. "I should probably repay you for that, though," he says. 

"Repay me before I've even—" Dean's answer is cut off by hips suddenly, lazily grinding down into his own.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set post-9x03. Also technically two separate asks.

Emotions are so incongruous. 

He wants to be pissed at Dean, he actually does. He wanted a lot of things—wanted to stay, wanted to resolve whatever issues remained to be resolved between the two of them, and he thought Dean wanted the same. Instead, Dean all but kicked him out into the street with an excuse that was flimsy at best. 

So right now, by all rights, Castiel feels he should be angry. Wants to feel it flare up inside him, but he just can't. 

He just misses him, instead.

 

* * *

 

Dean wants to call him. 

Multiple times a day, his finger hovers over the entry for Cas’ new number, the second-hand cell phone he’d left him as a parting gift. He wants to reach out, explain everything, ask for forgiveness. Ask Cas to come back, stay this time, stay with them, stay with him. 

He wants to do all of these things, but he just can’t. 

Instead, he finds himself jacking off in the shower, Cas’ name a hoarse whisper against the damp air as he comes.


End file.
